fnaf_rebootedfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Plot (FNAF 1)/@comment-74.46.181.129-20150427213206/@comment-99.253.68.157-20150503214857
PART 1 OF MY THEORY Believing it to be Mangle (because of his suprise bite jumpscare) children were summoned to tear the unspeicefied menace apart. But Mangle wasn't to blame either. We've seen that Chica has a crater in her jaw which resembles a child's fist. That means the child must have tried to stop her from causing the bite. The people who did not believe Chica caused the bite knew when they were beaten. Chica had caused the bite and blamed it on the 3 of them! The most unlikely culprit was the one responsible! '' This article is ------- ----. I can prove it wrong. In the first game you get a paycheck and plus, game theory found it out, the date is 1993. In the second game, the date is 1987! If chica was out active, then that would be weird since she is in the parts/service place locked and yea. A child doesn't ------ know how to unlock them!!! That rules out Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie! The Toys can't close their mouths, and toy chica can't even bite down effectively. The toys have blocky teeth. Mangle stays put in one spot. The phone guy (aka Fritz Smith) told you their is going to be a birthday party, although the toys have blocky teeth and can't close their mouths. BB LACKS AN UPPER JAW. He also can't bite down. The Marionette can't close his mouth, too. Golden Freddy, Shadow Bon Bon, Shadow Freddy, BG, and the Endoskeleton are Hallucinations. Plus Goldie lacks teeth. Fritz mentions that the victim was bit in their frontal lobe. Mangle would be the only one too do the bite, since he was in the kids cove, he stayed there, and didn't go anywhere else. Nobody did the bite. CASE SOLVED!'' This article is d***rn. 1st of all, the complete article about Chica causing the bite was this: The Bite of 1987, or for short the Bite of '87, or just simply "the Bite" was mysterious from 1987 to 2008. No one knew who caused the bite during this small period of time. Many fans suspected Foxy the fox was the animatronic responsible, but then they noticed the hand-prints on Freddy Fazbear's head. Then almost half of the fans believing Foxy was responsible changed to believing Freddy was the one to blame. But in 1999, people noticed the prints on Freddy's head were in fact made of paint. That meant someone had tried to make people think Freddy was to blame by painting the child's hand-prints on his face. Believing it to be Mangle (because of his suprise bite jumpscare) children were summoned to tear the unspeicefied menace apart. But Mangle wasn't to blame either. We've seen that Chica has a crater in her jaw which resembles a child's fist. That means the child must have tried to stop her from causing the bite. The people who did not believe Chica caused the bite knew when they were beaten. Chica had caused the bite and blamed it on the 3 of them! The most unlikely culprit was the one responsible! Next, (and you would have to agree with this) it is utterly impossible for no one to cause the Bite. If no one had done it, it wouldn't be seen on the FNAF Wiki, you wouldn't have ever heard about it, and we wouldn't be here talking about it right now. So d***rn yeah, there's no way nobody did the bite. Next, there's no way BG and Endoskeleton are hallucinations because Endoskeleton resembles Chica's endoskeleton eyes and BB and BG are in the same family. I know Golden Freddy is half-hallucination, if not completely hallucination, and Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie (or if you like, Shadow Bon Bon) are most certainly 100% hallucinations, as well as Shadow Chica and Shadow Foxy. To be continued on Part 2.